


soft silence / softer lips

by floralandrogyny



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Deaf, Deaf Dan Howell, Domestic Bliss, Established Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sign Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:17:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralandrogyny/pseuds/floralandrogyny
Summary: A short, simple and self indulgent one shot in which Dan and Phil enjoy a lazy summer morning.But Dan quietly reflects on how he can never hear his lover laugh, moan or cry, and Phil wonders how he stumbled upon such a beautiful person.





	soft silence / softer lips

Phil could hear the birds chirping from the open window, a gentle breeze billowing the curtains open and allowing a sliver of the morning light to filter through onto the hardwood floor.

It was morning already?

A yawn slipped past his lips and he blindly reached out for his glasses on the nightstand beside the bed. A disturbingly loud thud induced a groan from him and he pressed his face back into the pillow; that was either his glasses or his phone he knocked to the floor and he wasn't entirely certain which he'd prefer it was.

After a few minutes of some pointless attempt to get back to sleep he untangled himself from his lover, who groaned at the loss of another's body heat to keep him warm before finding a pillow to spoon instead and promptly fell back into his deep sleep.

Out of habit, Phil tapped Dan's shoulder blade three times before sitting upright and slipping from the covers, doing his utmost not to disturb him. A cursory glance at the nightstand showed the blurred outline of his glasses, which meant—.

“Please don't be cracked…” he pleaded to himself, scrambling for his glasses and shoving them on his face rather unceremoniously. Now that he didn't feel like his vision was the human equivalent of a 140p video, he picked his phone off the floor and heaved out a sigh of relief when he saw the screen was still intact.

He stood up, wincing at how cold the floor was, and made his way over to the other end of the room to the chest of drawers and turned off the alarm prematurely so it didn't wake up Dan. It was such a lovely morning and… well, he turned back to look over at Dan and found himself wearing a smile.

He was sporting that 'hobbit’ hairstyle that he'd begun to embrace as of late; whether it was out of sheer laziness at not wanting to straighten his hair every morning, or just that he'd taken a liking to the natural, curly state of his hair, he didn't know. Regardless of the reason, Phil liked it.

The alarm taken care of, Phil slipped back into bed, the movement apparently enough of a disturbance to cause Dan to stir from his sleep, he huffed at being woken and the pillow he was previously spooning forcefully found its way into Phil's face who laughed in response.

“That's mean,” he stated aloud with a grin, watching as Dan's gaze followed his lips in an attempt to know what he said.

“Good.” Was the reply, his voice scratchy and croaky from misuse. Knowing falling back asleep wasn't an option, he turned onto his side so he could look at Phil, grinning at his unkempt hair before raising his hand to make a lazy sign.

‘What time is it?’

Phil unlocked his phone, squinting slightly at the bright glare before turning it to show to Dan: 7:24am.

“Fuck.” Dan muttered aloud, closing his eyes briefly. This was too early, they didn't get up this early unless they were meeting friends or were catching a flight; something important. When he opened them again, he found that Phil had laid back down next to him, their noses practically touching.

Dan could feel Phil's breath on his lips. It was steady and warm, and it was almost enough to tempt him. Almost. His eyes were still heavy, his body not quite fully awake, god what he'd give for five more minutes. His eyes closed again and they stayed closed, even when Phil gently pressed his lips against his.

Dan pressed his hand against Phil's bare chest, feeling his heartbeat slowly speed up as he shifted closer to Dan, their legs entangling as the kiss became something so soft and simple and  _ needed _ . Like he needed air in his lungs, he need Phil's lip on his.

Three taps against his chest.

Phil smiled against his lips, his glasses askew from their kiss and he met Dan's gaze. Granted, he was sleepy and tired and his back ached from all the hours hunched over a laptop, but he was so stupidly in love that he could ignore everything if it meant spending this moment with him. It felt like they were stuck in the split second before time began again, like the world was holding its breath to allow these two their perfect moment of solitary, like any sudden movement might cause the world to exhale, and it would come to life again.

This morning was theirs.

Dan's hand trailed down his side and his lips traced along his defined jawline and down the soft curve of his throat where he stayed, lingering, whilst his warm breath tickled his lovers neck.

Phil sounded a laugh, unable to help himself, his neck a particular weak spot. Dan didn't hear it, but he felt the vibrations rise from his throat. For a split second, he found himself jealous. Jealous of those who were able to hear his boyfriend's laughter, hear how it bubbled from his throat and infects everyone around him, how love and laughter went hand in hand.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Or his voice, how it was practically a melody of its own design, how it would soften when he saw something he adored - how his breath caught in his throat when he saw his lover in a suit for the first time.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Or his moans. The sweet sounds of ecstasy when Dan kissed his collar bone, or gently bit at that soft bit on his inner thigh - where Dan went when he really wanted to just tease Phil. To keep him on edge. To make him whimper and squeal and beg.

_ Tap. Tap. Tap _ .

Dan felt a hand on his shoulder and he snapped from whatever daze he'd found himself in. He pulled away and found Phil looking at him with a soft smile, full of understanding and compassion and.

God.

What had he done to deserve this man. This beautiful man who had been so patient with him, who had devoted so much time to accommodate for Dan's complete lack of hearing.

The weeks leading up to their first date, Phil had even taken BSL classes in secret, hoping to surprise him. And he did. Dan keeled over laughing that day when Phil's frantic attempts to sign accurately ended with soup in his lap and a ban from the restaurant.

‘Do you want to talk about it?’ Phil signed, his hands moving slowly enough that even as sleepy as he was, he'd still get all of it.

Dan thought about it. He shook his head and laid back down on the pillow, cosying up against Phil's chest who wrapped his arms around Dan as a means to comfort him. He was never too good at expressing his emotions, especially intimate ones regarding feelings or his hearing.

“We should get married.” Phil voiced aloud, Dan not stirring from his position. “Maybe I'll get the courage to ask you one day.”

He smiled, and then gently tapped thrice against Dan's back.

Tap.

_ I. _

Tap.

_ Love _ .

Tap.

_ You _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet. I hope everyone liked it.


End file.
